


Shiver

by hayllyn



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayllyn/pseuds/hayllyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill a prompt on my RolePlay blog.  Shiver: Characters doing something to stay warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

“Shepard-”  The wind ripped through the small passageway, carrying with it a barrage of snow and frozen rain.  Shepard could barely hear Garrus’ voice above the howl, but she immediately understood the tone his voice conveyed.  Turians were not built for subzero temperatures.  Even with their suits, which had fairly superior built in heat units, there was no comfort from the cold.

The storm had crept up on them, taking the weather from bearable to deadly in a matter of minutes, and they were farther from the shuttle than they rightfully should have been.  Garrus had volunteered to accompany the Commander while Joker took the ship to a nearby fuel station, leaving the two of them stuck on this planet with at least seven hours until the Normandy would have be in range for a pick up.  

“We’re almost back to the shuttle,” she said as reassuringly as she could manage.  According to her readings, they weren’t far, and the shuttle would provide a lot more warmth than their suits could produce.  “Almost there,” she repeated, as if he didn’t have access to the exact same readings she did.  It didn’t help that their trek was uphill.  It didn’t help that the passageway was at times nearly too narrow for even Shepard to fit through, let alone Garrus with his bulky armor. 

Eventually, they made it to the shuttle, and Shepard had it started and the heat on full before Garrus even closed the hatch.  
“You okay?”  She took a moment to catch her breath, let her head fall back against the headrest and her hands fall into her lap.  She chastised herself for allowing him to accompany her, knowing that the planet’s temperature was far below what Garrus would have been accustomed to.  It was exactly that kind of selfishness- that burning desire to have him close to her- that could have gotten him killed.

When he didn’t respond, she got out of the pilot’s seat and walked to the back, pulling her helmet off.  Garrus was in the seat nearest the hatch, his elbows resting on his thighs, his helmet carelessly discarded.  “Are you okay,” she questioned again, more firmly.  Her tone could have been mistaken as frustration or annoyance by anyone else; luckily, Garrus knew her well enough to recognize the concern that she didn’t allow herself to show to any of the other crew. 

“I’m fine, Shepard,” he replied offhandedly.  “It’ll take more than a little snow to hurt me.  What about you?”

She hadn’t noticed how heavily she’d been breathing until he asked, but she suddenly became acutely aware of the sound of her breaths, the way they caused the stray wisps of her hair to dance around her face, and the quiet sound of her armor scraping against itself as her chest rose and fell.  When she looked up again, it became apparent to her that none of those details had been lost on Garrus.  He was watching her intently, his gaze dancing across her face, and it occurred to her that her face was most likely flushed as her body did its best to fight the cold away.

She watched his eyes as they moved over her, taking her in.  The way he looked her over, he may as well have been running one long, talon-tipped finger down her spine, or whispering her name in her ear, his breath hot against her neck.  Her breathing had slowly become more normalized, but when they’d finally stopped inspecting each other and their eyes met, she may just as well have been back outside the shuttle, fighting her way uphill against a blizzard.  She could feel her heart beating inside her chest, the steady thumping making its way into her ears, a sound that would have been impossible for her to block out except that she found herself hopelessly distracted.

Garrus had stood up and taken a step towards her, then another step, another.  He was close enough to touch; close enough to reach out and grab.  She’d mastered just about every method of using his armor to pull herself against him, but instead of doing so, she just watched him.  The initiation of their relationship had been a bit awkward especially on Garrus’ end, but once he’d become more comfortable in their situation, Shepard found that she might not have had quite the upper hand that she’d once imagined.  Truth be told, she was perfectly content to let Garrus take control of any situation, intimate ones especially.

“Good,” she replied with a small nod.  Shepard wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince herself or him.  “I’m good.”  She thought she saw his mandibles flare, the closest thing to a grin that a turian could manage.  Try as she might to conceal her desire for him, he always saw right through her bullshit; he was the only person who could. Slowly, he reached up and rested the back of his hand against her cheek.

“No, I’m not so sure you are,” he said with a mock sigh.  “You’re burning up, and it’s only going to get hotter in here.  You know how effective this shuttle’s heating is.”  His hand left her cheek and found the release on her shoulder armor, making quick work of that one and the one release her arm,  then the one at her side.  “Get out of your armor before you overheat.”  
Shepard looked down at his hand, which had settled itself on her waist, then looked back up at him and quirked an eyebrow, a smile playing at the corners of her lips.  “Is that an order?”

“I assure you, I only have your best interests in mind, Commander.”

She stood perfectly still for a moment; back straight, arms as her sides.  After a few moments, the intensity hadn’t gone from his eyes, and she became obedient.  As difficult as it was for Shepard to take orders, it was harder for her to ignore one issued to her by Garrus.  Especially when he looked at her like he was mere moments away from burying himself deep inside her.  She slid the loosened armor off her arm, throwing it into the corner, then moving to her other arm.  Slowly, methodically, she removed every piece of armor until all that was left was her envirosuit; thin, yet deceptively insulated material separating her body from the open air of the shuttle. 

She stood at attention in front of Garrus, facing directly ahead, but keeping her eyes trained on his.  He took her hand in his and pulled her into the center of the shuttle, until she was nearly close enough to feel his breath on her cheeks, then released her hand and walked a slow circle around her.  

“Yes,” he mused.  “Yes, that looks much better.”  He began another lap but stopped behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder and leaning in just enough so that she could feel the flutter of his breath through her hair.  “But, to be sure…”  His other hand wrapped around her and tugged at the zipper of her envirosuit, pulling it down a few inches.  He snaked his hand between her suit and her skin, laying his palm flat against her chest.  She hadn’t realized that he’d taken his gloves off, and it became difficult to fight the impulse to lean against him or turn around and kiss him.  She knew that he was in charge now, and that not playing her role would just lead him to hold out for longer. 

“Hmm,” he said with a tone of uncertainty.  He moved his hand lower, completely ignoring her bra, taking care to run one of his fingertips around her nipple before taking her breast in his hand.  “Hmm.” 

“Is it bad?” Her words laced an exhalation aimed at calming her screaming body.

“Awful,” he replied.  He pulled back from her, his hands sliding off her body, leaving her aching for his touch.  He walked around to the front of her again.  “It’s as I feared, Shepard.  You’re going to have to take it off.”  He’d taken hold of her zipper again and was slowly tugging it downwards as he spoke. 

“All of it?”  She pouted, knowing exactly how to play his game.

“Every last thing.  Don’t want to take any chances.”  His hand stopped just below her bellybutton and released the zipper.  Hers picked up where he left off, tugging until the zipper stopped.  She watched his eyes as he followed her hand; she would have sworn she heard his breath catch in his throat as she trailed her hand slowly back up her body to her shoulders, pushing the suit off the first shoulder, then the other.  She let the suit hang around her hips as she reached behind her back to remove her bra.  She discarded it and pushed her thumbs in the front of the suit, preparing to properly remove it, when he suddenly stopped her.

“Just- wait.  I need to be sure that you’re the right temperature.”

“Of course.”

He placed his hands on her hips, then moved them slowly upwards, moving with the natural curve of her waist, then in towards her center and up over her breasts.  “So far so good, just one last test.”  One hand settled back at her middle, holding her firmly while his other hand slid over her abdomen, down between her suit and her stomach, then between her legs.  He expertly dipped one finger inside of her, easily gliding into her as she’d been wet for him since he first approached her.  She exhaled when he pushed his finger into her, but kept her composure as expected until he withdrew, putting pressure against her walls, causing her eyes to flutter closed momentarily as her body trembled under his touch. 

“Still hot.  The rest will have to come off.”  His finger lingered for just a moment longer, tracing a circle around her clit, then he withdrew his hand completely.

Her fingers grabbed at the fabric bunched around her hips and she pushed the suit down over her thighs, leaving her underwear in place, but removing the suit completely.  She threw it into the pile with the rest of her armor and stood in front of him, nearly fully exposed.  Shepard remained silent, standing tall and proud of her body as he continued to drink in the sight of her.

“There we go,” he said.   He reached up and began to remove his own armor, starting at his arms, then moving to his chest, his legs, his calves and finally his boots.  She watched his fingers move so precisely, years of practice making his armor’s removal far easier than it looked.  He took his time, removing each piece individually rather than their typical rushed method which involved moving as many pieces of armor as possible at the same time.  

Once he’d discarded all of his armor and his own envirosuit, he sat down on the bench behind him.  He was hard; his erection would have been impossible to miss even if she hadn’t been fixated since he’d exposed himself.  Seeing him naked woke something in her, but if she didn’t control herself now, the entire game could be lost in a single moment. 

He took his erection into his hand, and his thumb circled the tip, his eyes locked onto hers, then moved downwards and over her body.  She wanted to join him in that moment, wanted to let her hands find her own sweet pleasure as they watched each other, exchanging no words, making no contact.  After a moment, he signaled for her to come over to him.  She obliged, walking towards him and stopping just in front of him, then waited for him to guide her. 

Garrus reached up and pulled Shepard down on top of him, guiding her knees to either side of his thighs, maneuvering her hips until he was pressed firmly against her throbbing clit.  He pushed her hips down, then pulled her against his chest, closing the gap between them while rubbing her along his length.  She finally allowed herself to let out a quiet groan as pleasure flowered between her legs from the long-awaited contact.  “Perfect,” he crooned as he leaned in and trailed his tongue over her collarbone, then up her neck before gently nipping at her earlobe. 

“You did much better this time,” he said quietly into her ear.  His forehead rested against her temple and he could feel her blood pumping through her veins. 

“I had good motivation,” she replied breathily.  Each time her chest rose and fell, she could feel him against her.  His metallic plates were still cool against her nipples, causing goosebumps to spread out across her chest like a wildfire. 

“What would that be?” he said, baiting her.

“Will you just fuck me already?”

Garrus chuckled at her deadly serious tone as he pushed her panties to the side; they were the final barrier between their aching bodies.  He brushed the tip of his erection teasingly over her clit once more, then over her opening.  “Yes, Kaylin.”  Her name was a growl as he pushed himself into her and the air between them suddenly became thick with her moans.

Yeah; this was a game she enjoyed playing… even if she didn’t get to make the rules.


End file.
